Something Different
by LizSnape
Summary: The fifth Harry Potter book with a Slytherin's point of view. I want your help with this story. Tell me what you want to happen.


"Something Different"  
Chapter 1: The Confused Slytherin Disclaimer- I do not own anything that you recognize. That belongs to the great J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury books, Warner Brothers, Scholastic Incorporated and many others that I have not mentioned.  
  
Elizabeth Snape woke up with another vision. This one with golden boy Harry Potter. He was in trouble. Illegal something. Underage wizardry. A patronus probably.  
  
It was hard to understand how "they" were our allies: Gryffindors. Ever since she was a baby, she learned that lions were bad. A two year old remembers walking into one of her Uncle's classes and hearing 'Ten points from Gryffindor.' Or 'Wealsey, that is another detention!' Weasley, lion, red and gold bad! Green, Malfoy and snake, good!  
  
So now, everything that Elizabeth believed about who was good or who was bad is wrong. She remembers when Draco dissed the headmaster. He was just some old crock to him. Liz knows different. He has been very kind and understanding to her. She is different and he accepts that. Like he accepted Remus Lupin as a werewolf.  
  
The Order of Phoenix was also something that she had to accept as the good guys. They were a little hesitant and submissive to her at first. Especially the current Gryffindors who did not treat her kindly. They should have understood that they were acting like Draco and the Slytherins. That shut them up when Liz told them.  
  
In a way, Liz was stuck between two worlds. She was still friendly to the Slytherins. So, she was stuck between two worlds. Lucius Malfoy always looked at her with respect. He probably thought that she was Malfoy's future wife. If there was one thing that Liz would not stand for, it was Malfoy in her bed. He was a spoiled brat that did not understand her. He was so superficial that it made he literally sick a lot. She had no feelings for him and hated him.  
  
Elizabeth opened her eyes again and knew that sleep was not going to occur. There were too many thoughts rolling in her head and there was also the vision. She knew that it was going to happen today. The time, she was unsure of. She started to roll out of bed and into the stone-cold ground. The dungeons were cold as usual. Even though it was the middle of the summer break. There were no muggle contraptions like a thermometer. So the temperature was always very cold and cause Liz to get accustomed to the weather.  
  
She found a robe and put it over her black sports bra and black velvet pants. She walked to the main kitchen area that consisted of a stone island, that she was told was built by her mother and certain kitchen utensils. Her uncle was not the type of man to have a modern kitchen, because there food mostly came from the house elves. In the past few years, Liz has become more reclusive and has used this kitchen to create simple meals, even in the school year.  
  
Liz was never the type of girl to have a million friends. She was not popular because of who she was. She did not a best friend. She was a friend with some Slytherins out of necessity. A few examples are Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bullstrode. Her Uncle urged to become more sociable, but that was not she. She did not care about that. The one thing that she cared about was potions.  
  
This was a subject that she could never learn fully. There were always new potions and new discoveries for many interesting things in the world. There was so much variety and fun. This was the one thing that she was good at. She has been doing this since she could remember. It was her one thing. She loved it.  
  
Liz made some potion that was similar to what the muggles called coffee It consisted of different spices and caffeine. It was very good and always soothed her. She checked the time and saw that it was 4 A.M. There was not anyone there so she tried to relieve her thoughts.  
  
Her thoughts went to her family. She was always told that her parents had died when she was a baby. She believed them. They were deatheaters after all. Now Liz has seriously disbelieved that. She has had visions about them. Their love story and their life. There was never any type of death. Maybe they didn't want her and they faked their death so that Severus Snape would take care of her.  
  
An hour of thought provoking ideas later, her Uncle came out and started at her confused. "What are you doing up so early?" He asked roughly.  
  
She was so used to this that she did not look scared. Instead she stared at him. " I had a vision . about Harry Potter." I answered thoughtfully.  
  
His face turned a little angry. She knew that he had some problems with Harry. Her visions told of a hatred for his father and a deep love for his mother. It was very interesting to her.  
  
She sipped some of her Wizard coffee and looked past him to the person that just came into the room. It was Severus Junior. She had not heard him some in. He smiled gleefully and sat next to me.  
  
"Sup bitch!" He yelled to me.  
  
Uncle Severus glared at him. He did not seem fazed at all and started to hug Liz. She tried to let go of him and move away from him. He was always like this. Very ghetto. Actually she thought that ghetto people had more class than him. He treated his father with disrespect and always called Liz a bitch. Well. He was Severus's son.  
  
Liz poured some of the wizard coffee and gave it to her Uncle. He sipped some of it and gave her a concerned look.  
  
"Was it bad?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah. I actually do not know actually. I have a bad intuition. There was a patronus spell in it. I know that much. I feel some type of danger." I said and he stared at me with an intense stare.  
  
"Dude. What the fuck are you talking about bitch?" Said Junior.  
  
She could tell that her Uncle did not raise him in moments like this.  
  
Severus gave him a malevolent glare and soon he left in a run.  
  
"We will go to the headquarters later today and tell the Order."  
  
He then left. She guessed that he was going to the Great Hall for breakfast. She just sat there thinking that she should do something now, not later.  
  
So what do you think? Do you want the story to continue? What do you want to happen in the next chapter? Do you want her to try to stop the attack or should not and deal with the guilt? What do you think of Severus Junior? 


End file.
